Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades
by Dellhp
Summary: My entries for Tokka week! Day 1 Betrothal- "I want to walk down the aisle." She replied and she felt his heart drop. They were gone the next day leaving a single letter explaining the situation.


"So it's finally happening, we're getting married. _I'm_ getting married." Toph exclaimed as they sat down lazily on a bench inside the Fire Nation palace. They were there for another end of the war celebration, and they had both announced their big news that night. After she had asked to talk to him in private. They had ended up in the royal gardens.

"Yeah I know." Was all Sokka could say. In the Fire Nation there were usually warm summer nights, but today there was a slight breeze. Sokka watched as Tophs' hair danced in the wind.

"So how's Suki?" She asked genuinely interested.

"She's...good, we're good." Was all he responded.

"That sounded a little bit forced." She questioned.

"Well this wedding is a bit forced." Sokka was hesitant to elaborate. "Well it's not exactly forced it's just a little rushed. Suki and I have always loved each other but sometimes I feel like... I don't know I just question our relationship sometimes. We have totally different ideas about the future. Suki wants to get married then start a family right away. I want to travel the world a bit more and then settle down. It's just..."

"Complicated." Toph finished.

"So how's Chen?" It was Sokkas' turn to ask the questions.

"He's okay I guess." She replied clearly uncomfortable. After a followed long awkward silence.

"This wasn't your choice was it?" His heart broke as he saw Toph head shake from side to side.

"My parents just want the best for me and besides the earth kingdom needs this. Chen is smart; he knows how to establish trade between Gaoling and other cities. He has a plan for our fortune that isn't exactly greedy. I guess I figured he wasn't only in this for my money, so he was automatically the best choice." Toph explained.

"But that still doesn't make this any easier." Toph muttered. "I mean I know I'll never love him but I guess eventually I'll get used to him."

Just then a loud cheering sound came from the party.

"I guess we should go back now." Sokka said as he stood up and headed for the palace.

"Wait!" Toph grabbed his hand. "I need to tell you something."

She took a deep breath before starting. "You're my best friend and I hope this doesn't change things between us but I love you."

"I love you too Toph."

"No you don't get it!" She suddenly became really frustrated was he that oblivious? "I _really _love you, and I know this will make things more complex for you and I'm truly sorry for that. I just had to get it off my chest before I...I walked down the aisle."

He was in pure shock. Had she always loved him? Did he love her? She had always been Toph, the best friend, one of the boys. Right now she was just Toph and he was just so unsure of how he felt toward her, it would be wrong to respond without truly knowing how he felt.

"I…"

"It's okay, I never expected you to feel the same way." She forced a grin on her face as she walked back to the party.

"Toph wait!" He had thought back to their days of traveling the world on Appa. They did have some pretty good adventures. He had always wanted to protect her, but he translated that as sibling love. Now she really loved him but he wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"I love how you always give people nicknames, even though they're not the most flattering. And I love how you act so tough, just to prove you're not fragile. And I love that you pick your toes, even though on any other person I would find that disgusting. And I love that you would be willing to sacrifice you're happiness for the sake of Gaoling. And I love how I can go on with this list. If that doesn't mean I love you I don't know what else will."

She smiled. "A little to cliché for my taste but it'll do."

He had actually meant what he said. He would always tell Suki he loved her but it was sort of a habit. He stopped meaning it a long time ago. His heart pumped furiously and his hand became sweaty. He had really loved Toph. He pulled her into a kiss.

Toph took a step back. "We should be getting back to the party, before this gets too… complicated."

"Toph I'm sorry…I thought it was you wanted."

"Sokka I love you I really do but you're wedding is in ten days and mine is in two weeks. It's just that..."

"That what!" Sokka found himself shouting.

"That I was hoping that you would reject me! I thought it would make this wedding seem easier, but now I just don't know!" Sokka I'm just scared I'm going to ruin things for you."

"Toph, I want you to think about what _you_ want. Really think about it because it's your future and I just want you to be happy. We can go back to the party and pretend this conversation never happened if that's what you truly want." It didn't take her long to realize that what she wanted was not what she had planned. Her duties and heart were not intertwined and ultimately she decided that she would go with her heart.

"I want to walk down the aisle." She replied and she felt his heart drop. "With you."

Out of excitement he lifted her up and planted a big kiss on her lips. For the first time since she was twelve he heard her genuinely laugh.

"Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course but only after we travel the world." She stated.

"You know I'm really happy we added you to the group." He said as he put his arm around her.

"I've heard that once or twice." She replied with a smirk as she rested her head against his chest.

* * *

They were gone the next day leaving a single letter explaining the situation.

_Dear family and friends, _

_We are truly sorry you have to be informed in this manor but we have left. Both of us found ourselves in situations that were not favorable to what we truly desired. We have gone to travel the world and hope that you respect our wishes and don't come after us._

_Suki I really do love you but not the way a husband is supposed to love his wife. Letting you walk down the aisle would be unfair to both of us. I hope you accept my sincerest apologies. _

_Chen , Toph wants you to know that you are a good person just not the right one for her. She also wants you to use a part of the Bei Fong fortune to help establish trade routes and such. _

_We are sorry we left in such an abrupt manor but it was necessary. We are happy and need the chance to find our own path before returning. We'll be sure to write whenever possible. _

_With love,_

_Sokka and Toph_

* * *

Well Tokka week is here!! Seven days of pure Tokkaness!! Anyways I'd like to thank the organizers for setting this up. Thanks!


End file.
